Your Story
by Olivia-Ivy
Summary: You hear a knock at your door one day and open it to see a book character, straight off the page. He tells you that he knows your story and wants to change it. What do you do? *-Implied Reader/Uriah-* *-Second Person POV-* *-Actually not sad, a first for me-*


**I only have 8 weeks of school left!**

**This is a Reader/Uriah story cuz I can. Let's face it, we all love that guy. My friends (Instagram followers, as my friends IRL haven't read Divergent) and I can't decide who's better, Four or Uriah. Most of those debates end in either a stalemate or Uriah. **

**This is based off a prompt I saw:**

_**What if your favorite character showed up on your doorstep and said "I know how your story ends and I want to change it!" What would you do? What would you**** do?!**_

**So this is written in second-person point of view. I'm sorry if things don't pertain to you _exactly_, but I can't please everyone.**

**Hopefully this isn't as sad as my other one-shots. Sorry if Uriah is OOC, I haven't read the series in a while. Allegiant broke me.**

**Yeah, if you're wondering why I write sad stories, that's the answer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Your Story**

You have an ordinary life. You go to school, you have a few friends, and you _love_ reading. You also haven't done your math homework, but that's the furthest thing from your mind. Instead, you were reading fanfiction on your phone and watching TV.

You put down the phone in your hands and look at your TV. Some old sitcom is on and the "live" studio audience (that sound suspiciously like sound effects) laughed at something the character did. You sigh and think about the characters in your favorite book and TV series. They don't spend Thursdays watching an over-played rerun. No, they're too busy being heroes to be ordinary. They fight ancient Greek monsters, cast spells, and jump off of trains for the hell of it.

Jumping off of trains. You let your mind drift from your unfinished math homework to the dystopian Chicago divided into five factions. Divergent. You and a couple friends saw the movie weeks ago, but the pictures are still fresh in your mind. Everything about it was amazing, but you were disappointed that Uriah wasn't in it.

A smile creeps on your face as you remember Uriah in the books. Your cheeks grow warm as you remember some . . . daydreams you'd had concerning yourself and a certain Dauntless-born Divergent's lap. **(A/N: Don't give me that look, anyone over 12 has thought like that)**

An annoyingly loud and cheery _ring_ echoes through the otherwise quiet house. You groan and close your eyes at the sound of the doorbell. You let your head flop on the couch. You _really_ don't want to deal with people right now. Plus, answering the door requires effort.

_They'll go away,_ you assure yourself. Seconds tick by and, with the exception of the quirky music on the sitcom credit scene, the house is silent. You smile and-

_Ring. Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring ringringringringringring riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_

"Shut up, I'm coming!" you scream when the person on the other side of your front door doesn't stop. You open the door with more force than necessary and stumble to stop it from banging against the wall. Once the door is settled, you turn to the person standing in front of you.

It's a boy. His breathing is heavy, as if he was running. He looks around sixteen years old, maybe a bit older. He wears a plain black t-shirt and black jeans. His skin is a dark tan, and his eyes are a deep brown. You notice that his eyes are full of anxiety and worry, then go wide when he sees you. He runs a hand through his brown hair and clears his throat. He says nothing, just stares at you.

"Can I help you?" You ask after a few minutes of awkward staring. Something about him seems familiar. He's tall and handsome, so maybe a celebrity?

He clears his throat again and opens his mouth to speak. He closes his mouth and turns his head to the side. When he does, you see a snake tattoo behind his ear. Realization hits you and you cover your mouth with your hand. Before you can react, he speaks.

"I . . . I'm sorry to show up here, but I need to tell you something," he rushes when he speaks, almost as if he fears you'll shut the door in his face. Considering who you think he is, that isn't beyond the realm of possibility.

You were shocked, to say the least, but you responded with a calm, "Okay."

He lets out a nervous laugh and gives you a half smile, the whiteness of his teeth a stark contrast on his dark skin. "So, uh, hi. I'm Uriah Pedrad, and you, well you know who you are."

You nod. Not exactly what you had imagined meeting Uriah would be like, but it's _Uriah._ As in, _Divergent_ Uriah. Same tattoo, same everything. In fact . . .

You sigh. It was too good to be true, "Alright, who put you up to this?"

He gives you a confused look, "What?"

You start to close the door, "Look, whoever told you to do this meant it as a prank on me. I'll give you this, you're committed. Please go away now."

"No, listen to me!" he stuck his foot in the door just as it was closing. You push harder trying to force his foot out. He grunts softly in pain but doesn't budge.

"Why, _why_ should I listen to you rather than call the cops?"

"It's complicated."

_Complicated? _you think, _You know what's complicated? Seeing one of your favorite characters straight off the pages of the book._

"Explain, or I call the cops," you threaten.

"Where I'm from, you're a book character."

You're silent. Your whole world shifts beneath you as his words sink in. Your face is neutral as you open the door to face him. He continues, "It's my favorite series, and even though you're not the main character, I think you're awesome."

"Why are you here, _how _are you here?"

"I . . . am not entirely sure. I just knew I needed to get to you before . . ."

"Before?"

He didn't meet your gaze. "Uriah, before what?"

"It's . . ." He trails off then becomes angry, "It's not fair! I mean, look at you! You could pass for an initiate, or someone younger, and to think . . ." he trails off again and sighs, "I know how your story ends, and I want to change it."

You freeze. Your thoughts race a mile a minute. You know how, when reading Allegiant, you desperately wanted to punch Veronica Roth and rewrite it so Uriah lived. And if your story ends anything like that . . .

This is your chance. All the stories you've read, all the movies and TV shows you've watched, now is your chance to be something more. Now is your chance to be a hero. Now is your chance to be extraordinary.

Your mind is made up. You give Uriah a smile and step outside your door, closing it behind you. "Okay," you tell him, "Let's change it."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I tried for a happy-ish/interesting-ish ending. Not going to continue this, I'll leave it to your imagination ;)**

**Write on!**

**~Olivia-Ivy**


End file.
